User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Character Sheet 11: Kazzack, Lord of the Great Race
Name: 'Kazzack '''Aliases: '''Lord of the Great Race, Heir to the Galaxy, The Fearsome Ruler, God-Emperor of the Great Race, Kazzack the Great, Kazzack the Terrible '''Age: '''4,000 '''Species: '''Yithian '''Powers: '''Psionic Manipulation, Subatomic Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Essence Manipulation, Hive Mind, Psionic Bio-Tech, Assimilative Evolution '''Abilities/Skills: 'Subordination Manipulation, Tactical Analysis, Supernatural Intelligence 'Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Affiliations: '''The Great Empire of Yith '''Motto: '"All things, organic or inorganic, shall surrender to the hive." '''Quotes: "Order. What does that mean? Order is oneness with everything. Order is many parts working under a single mind. Order is many parts coming together for the purpose of the whole. Individuality is not order, you see. Oneness is order." "All is one within my mind. Every voice or thought in the Great Empire is my own. My will is their reality; both figuratively and literally. The Great Empire is unshakable, for we all have one will. You cannot defeat any one of my soldiers, for they are all me." "My consciousness stretches far in this universe. The very planets and stars I've conquered are my eyes and ears. Soon, the galaxy itself will be an extension of my body, and after that, none shall oppose me." "Come, now. Take refuge within my consciousness. You shall know no pain nor conflict. You shall only know purpose and my will. Give up your free will. Surrender to the hive." "Imagine a world with no conflict, no pain or war. Imagine a world where everything you could ever want is available to you. This is what you humans call a utopia, no? That is the world I want to give you. A world where you could want for nothing, because what I want is what you want. A world with no conflict, no pain or war because all is a part of me. A world of absolute order, one where even the tiniest mind is my mind, one where everything is part of my consciousness at the subatomic level." "Only one self is necessary. Come. I will free you from all of your pain and suffering. I will show you true purpose, true singularity. I will show you power beyond what you can imagine. I will show you...order." 'Theme: '(Coming soon) 'Occupations: '''Emperor of the Great Empire of Yith, Embodiment of the Yithian Hive Mind '''Archetypes: 'The Evils of Free Will, Hive Mind, Hive Lord, Assimilation Plot, Totalitarian Utilitarian, The Assimilator, Eldritch Abomination, Fisher King '''Origin Story: '''Kazzack isn't really a person. Kazzack is an entity created long ago by the Yithians during a singularity. They used their psionic powers to create a single consciousness to guide them into greatness, and later this consciousness gained a body. Kazzack means "father" in yael'nada, the Yithian common tongue. As the Yithians took over a little less than half of the galaxy, self-replicating ships and nanomachines assimilated every subatomic bit of the territory, saturating it with Kazzack's intelligence. Now, Kazzack is literally the embodiment of a little under half of the galaxy. All of the Yithian territory and, by extension, the Yithians and conquered alien races themselves, are completely one with Kazzack's consciousness. Base of Operations - The Yithian Territory